polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Denmarkball
Denmarkball |nativename = Danmarkkugle|caption =Skål! |reality = Kingdom of Lego |image = Denmark.png|government = Unitary Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy|language = Danish|type = Germanic Viking(even more than Sweden!) |capital = Copenhagenball|imagewidth = 172px|likes = LEGO, Æbleskive , pølse, øl, Viking mythology and history, H.C Andersen, Kalmar Union, Lukas Graham, Beastiality the song Barbie Girl|intospace = Yes (Andreas Mogensen)|friends = Norwayball Finlandball Faroe Islandsball Icelandball Germanyball Estoniaball (sometimes) Thailandball Russiaball (mostly. He was also his best friend in pre-Soviet Russia times) Tasmaniaball New Zealandball Kosovoball UKball Australiaball USA|enemies = Clay stealer Swedenball Hungaryball Nazi Independentist son|founded = 980|predecessor = Vikings|notes = Facebook Page|hates = Clay thieves |status = Alive|bork = Øl, øl Lego, lego|personality = Happy, Alcoholic|gender = Male|religion = Lutheranism Atheism Islam|military = ME AM POWERFUL(ish)|food = Æbleskive, pølse, ØL!, rødgrød med fløde, flæskesteg, frikadeller, smørrebrød|affiliation = Nordicball EUball NATOball}} Denmarkball or Danmarkkugle in Danish, is a happy countryball in the northern part of Europe. speak Ølish, a dialect of countryball speak in which e'', ''o and a'' can be freely substituted by ''æ, ø'' and ''å. The capital is Copenhagenball and Denmark has used its flag since 1370 and possibly earlier. It has one of the oldest country flags. Denmark is normally regarded as very small (a jutting peninsula on the European coast and 443 smaller islands), but he is actually huge (because of Greenland) and has fine education and great welfare. He is the country where LEGO bricks were created. In 2011, Denmarkball was can into female leadership. History and personality Ages ago, Denmarkball was another Vikingball pillaging Europe with his brother and sister, Norwayball and Swedenball. The blood lust of Denmarkball was unmatched and as a result Denmarkball found himself drawn into the conflicts ravaging Europe. Unfortunately for Denmarkball, he did not always come out on top, and after a humiliating defeat against Kingdom of Prussiaball and Austriaball in 1864, Denmarkball's personality changed. Having little territory left to lose, Denmarkball sought a way of neutrality and strived to keep out of all conflicts. Staying out of the First World War successfully, Denmarkball was occupied by Naziball during the Second World War following a few hours of symbolic fighting. After the Second World War, Denmarkball provided support to various peace-keeping missions around the world. The most famout being in Bosniaball wherein misused his mandate as a peace-keeping force and defended Swedenball from Srpskaball. In recent years, Denmarkball has rediscovered his blood lust and was one of the countries who helped USAball in Afghanistanball and Iraqball. While Denmarkball is proud of his viking heritage, he manages to hide his actual bloodlust under a layer of alcoholism, under the fear that he may lose yet another war. However, Denmarkball often threatens to kick Swedenball's butt if for no other reason than tradition. Denmarkball made the Lego, and uses this to excuse that Swedish propaganda. He uses this to entertain kids everywhere, which is why he is the happiest country in the world, much unlike his son Greenlandball who is heavily depressed. He has is own pig breed known as the protest pig which nearly resembles Denmark's flag. Denmark is also famous for the Hundesprutterutchabane, or "Dog Fart Roller-Coaster." Relationship The Savage Nordic family is a big family with many countryballs, some are brothers other are friends or cousins. * Norwayball is one of Denmarkball's brothers, they love each other and they often hang out and drink Øl with each other. * Swedenball Love/Hate relationship. We are often rivals! * USAball - Denmarkball is in USAball's NATO alliance. Denmarkball thinks he is ok mostly, but he is best friends with Hans Stealer! Denmark is of watching him. * Icelandball Is also a part of the Nordic family. Iceland is Denmarks proudest grandson, and he wrote about denmark in his viking sagas. * Finlandball is Denmarkball's brother.Finland and Denmarkball do not have the closest relationship with each other, but they have a few things in common. * Greenlandball is Denmarkball's oldest adopted son. Greenland wishes to become independent, however Denmark will not let him. Denmark dislikes Greenland's suicidal personality and wishes to help his son out of his depression. * Russiaball - Throughout the time, they were never at war with each other. Until the formation of the Soviet Union (which also helped Denmark get rid of the nazi invaders), Russia was Denmark's closest ally in some wars, like this or this one. To date, their relationship is quite mixed, but both Denmark and Russia appreciate each other to this day. * Faroeball is another of Denmarkball's children. adopted him from Norway because Norway was a very bad parent (Scotland adopted Norway's other two kids Shetland and Orkney). * Aalandball is Denmarkball's niece. Denmarkball gave Åland her first øl. * Canadaball is Denmarkball's enemy. They fight over small rocks and islands. Denmarkball claims they are his because Greenlandball is near them, and Canadaball claims they are his because it's close to the mainland. * Germanyball used to be Denmark's enemy. German Confederationball and later Kingdom of Prussiaball took Schleswigball from him. Nazi Germanyball occupied him in World War II. But despite this, they are now close friends. * Australiaball or more specifically Tasmaniaball one of Denmarkball's princesses is Tasmanian and Denmarkball was the birthplace of the only Tasmanian devil born outside of Australia. * New Zealandball along with Denmarkball himself are some of the least corrupt countries in the world.(tie) * Kosovoball - Denmarkball is good friends with him, and supports him when Serbiaball bullies him. * Thailandball- We form Thai-Danish milk/farm and we also sign a treaty about environment to each other too! * Chinaball - Stop copy Lego Family * Swedenball - Brother * Norwayball - Brother * Icelandball - Brother * Finlandball - Step-brother * Greenlandball - Adoptive son * Faroe Islandsball - Son * Germanyball - Cousin * Netherlandsball - Cousin * UKball - Cousin * Luxembourgball - Cousin * Flandersball - Cousin that lives with Belgiumball * Austriaball - Cousin * Switzerlandball - Cousin * Liechtensteinball - Cousin * Kalmar Unionball - Grandfather Gallery Artwork Denmarkball.png Denmark and lego.jpg OdT9g9o.png ZtlikzY.png Denmark-1.png Denn.png Dansk.jpg Denmark_card.png Eskimos.png Charta Romae.png polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Comics Lego is Anchluss.jpg QDVulFd.png Swedenball_and_Denmarkball.png UP3XIWN.png MbDasej.png Faroe.jpg Finland's Best Day Ever.png TheGreatWar2.png CjE6u1K.png ZJ6COAA.png What is of army?.png How To Draw Denmarkball.png GrenlandDenmarkandEU.png|Denmark proves he is a good father to Greenland Germany&Denmark.png of halpings.png SwedenkillsDenmark.png CarlousRex'sPrematureWarDeath.jpg 1yUy0Ii.png Here's Murica.png 8HnJilg.png Not Anymore.png Scandinavian Reunion.jpg Qeg6AIr.png 'rwIJeA7.png OF DANSK PARTY.png Canada and Denmark fight over a rock.png Thats not Greenland.png Denmark%2C_Sweden_and_Vietnam.png 'yTpR19F.png njUKIYd.png Blocks vs Bricks.png Linguistic Trouble.png 3aUStp5.png 'uk3BUYc.png 'pBu0vaZ.png 1i3byEU.png GJ3e4EU.png FO85LzY.png KHM7u5W.png Is Mine.jpg Al2ek3uwe48x.png Comic1.png|Denmarkball The Psychic Denmark's New Hat.png History of Europe.png 'gqxr9g0.png 'aVthcpZ.png 2zYuDBH.png PDkyXj7.png Germany in Disneyland.png 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg Hillerød%2C_Denmark.jpg S6ukqVN.png ABMf9ns.png 0UrF2nI.png VoNkUek.png Borders of Countries.png Damn IKEA.png Ups and Downs.png Reds are Enemies.png Coffee Thief.png Estonia Lives.png Speak in Swedish.png Climbing Mountains.jpg 12 Days of Christmas.png No Cure.png Yule Day.png Bring the Fridge.png History of Skane.png Love Nature.png Happy Midsummer.png Canada's Club.png Danksdavil.png Greenland Is Mine.png Unacceptable Trade.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Nordic Religions.png Weak Point.png }} es:Dinamarcaball fr:Danemarkballe ru:Дания zh:丹麦球 Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Nordic Category:Modern Countryball Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Scandinavia Category:Canuck Removers Category:Protestant Category:Germanic Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Red White Category:Cultural Marxism Category:Monarchy Category:OSCE Category:Independent Category:Denmarkball Category:Nazi Removers Category:Cross Category:Greenlandball Category:Low countries Category:Lego Category:Nordic Countryball Category:Viking Category:Beer Category:Is blub Category:Fragmented Category:Kalmar Category:First World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Scandinavian Category:Baltic Region Category:Anti-Communism Category:Communist Removers Category:Liberal Category:HUE Removers Category:Pro Israel Category:Euro removers Category:Middle Power Category:Germanic Countryball Category:Germanic Countryballs Category:Lutheran Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Category:Archipelago Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Swedish Speaking Countryball Category:Norwegian Speaking Countryball Category:Danish Speaking Countryball Category:Very High HDI Category:USA allies Category:Børk Category:Børk Børk Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Pro Kosovo